clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Jet Pack Guy
Jet Pack Guy is a Secret Agent and an EPF Agent. "Jet Pack Guy" is his code name similar to how Rookie's code name is "Rookie." He always wears Super Spy Gear and always carries a Jet Pack with him, it being his mode of transportation. Jet Pack Guy apparently never removes his glasses or at least we have never seen him without them. Many thought his name was Jet Pack George because of a removed message from Herbert P. Bear. He is the Tactical Lead, as stated in some Field-ops. However, you can't meet him on Club Penguin. History Jet Pack Guy debuted in Mission 2: G's Secret Mission. The sound of his Jet Pack wakes you up on the second day in The Wilderness. G had sent him to track you down and bring you back to the HQ. He returned in Mission 10 as a member of the Waddle Squad, a group of Secret Agents who tried to capture Herbert. His Jet Pack crashed at the Beach, however, with a mixture of cream soda and hot sauce, he was able to refuel it. Later, he was fooled by Klutzy into thinking Herbert was at the Dock due to Klutzy's fake Polar Bear sign. Then he helped trap the real Herbert P. Bear in the Night Club. He made a brief appearance in Mission 11 inspecting the disappearance of several items in the Gift Shop. Elite Penguin Force logo.]] *Jet Pack Guy first appears in the Nintendo DS game similarly the way he did when he debuted; he came to rescue you and Rookie in The Wilderness. When seeing the agent land, Rookie yelled, "IT'S THE JET PACK GUY!" making this his permanent nickname. This marked his second appearance in the history of Club Penguin. He then helps and guides you through the game, often along with Rookie. *During Mission 8, you had to follow him on a Jet Pack so you could get to the Tallest Mountain to continue your Puffle training. *During Mission 10, you must help him gather up the blueprints of the Test Bots by playing Ice Fishing. *During Mission 12, he lands in the The Wilderness after running out of fuel on his Jet Pack while chasing the Test Bot with a Jet pack, and you must get extra Jet Pack fuel and continue the chase for him. *During Operation:Blackout, Jet Pack Guy was captured by Herbert P. Bear on November 22nd. He was set free by the player along with the other frozen agents. Trivia *Jet Pack Guy is one of the few penguins who can wear two items of the same category at once. Jet Pack Guy can wear a Jet Pack and a Black Tie, that cannot wear two neck items. **Therefore, it is impossible to imitate him (Also, his earpiece is different from the EPF Earpiece). *As revealed in the EPF game 'System Defender' in the 'Advanced Training,' he in fact has eyebrows above his glasses. *If you go to make a new penguin and use the name "Jet Pack Guy," an orange box pops up that reads: "That Penguin name is not allowed," meaning you may be able to meet him sometime in the future. *So far from 2007-present, Jet Pack Guy is not a meetable character who waddles around. *Apparently, Jet Pack Guy has had a jet pack since 2007 and jet packs weren't available until the Festival of Flight. It is also unknown if he had one before Jet Pack Adventure came out in November 2006, but it is most likely. *He will most likely be meetable since we were able to meet Rookie. *He is believed to be on the login page in 2011. You see a red penguin, who looks very much like him, facing Herbert and wearing a tie. You can also see the jet pack straps on his shoulders. It is uncertain whether this is him, though. *If you type 'Jet Pack Guy' on the new search penguin list, a message will come up and say 'Jet Pack Guy is on a top secret mission. You must meet him around the island if you want to add him.' This could be a sign of Jet Pack Guy's possible future appearance in Club Penguin. *Rookie says he once saw Jet Pack Guy swimming with his jet pack on. *Rookie said once "I even saw him break-dancing with his jet pack on. Talk about setting the dance floor on fire!" *In Best Seat In The House, his jet pack can float by itself when Jet Pack Guy re-entered the Stage. *In the Club Penguin Times he submitted a secret that you can bring green puffles to Jet Pack Adventure and the things they will do for you. *Jet Pack Guy was named Jet Pack George by Herbert. He has also had other names that Herbert has called him, because Herbert often messes up on his name. *Jet Pack Guy was seen in Operation: Blackout, trapped. *In a Club Penguin Times issue during Operation: Blackout Herbert revealed Jet Pack Guy's real name is Guy. *He has won "Best Dressed Agent" 4/5 times. *He can be the next metable character because in Fun-Stuff blog appear a ballot where you decide which is the next EPF meetable character and Jet-pack guy is in 1° place Acquaintances *Jet Pack Guy works with you (in the missions), Rookie, Gary the Gadget Guy, Dot, Agent PH, and the The Director of the Elite Penguin Force. *He, along the rest of the EPF, works against Herbert,Klutzy, and the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000. Gallery In Game Sprite File:Jet_Pack_Guy_Sprite.png|Jet Pack Guy in game for Operation: Blackout (Not mascot) File:Jet_Pack_Guy_Cut-out.png|Jet Pack Guy's Cut-out seen at the stage. Screen shot 2012-11-25 at 4.59.15 PM.png|Guy In Friend's List File:Sys_JPG.png|System Defender Sprite Appearance Jet_Pack_Guy at Cinema.PNG|Jet Pack Guy at the Stage. 1SneakPeak.jpg|Jet Pack Guy in the Mission Waddle Squad. Jet pack guy.png|Jet Pack Guy during a mission. Jobs Secret Agent postcard.png|Jet Pack Guy on the PSA paycheck. Jet Pack Guy About To Take Off.png|Jet Pack Guy about to take off in Mission 10. Jet Pack Guy Taking Off.png|Jet Pack Guy taking off in Mission 10. Frozen Jet Pack Guy.png|Jet Pack Guy captured in Herbert's Containment Unit. JetPackGuy 1.png|Jet Pack Guy reading the F.I.S.H. during The Veggie Villain JetPackGuy 2.png|Jet Pack Guy before he was a main character of Club Penguin. Jet Pack Guy and Rookie.PNG|Jack Pet Guy and Rookie in mission 10 JetPackGuy.jpg|Jet Pack Guy as seen in the animated shorts Messages epfm010312.png|Jet Pack Guy's EPF message from March 1, 2011 EPF_Message_June_22.png|Jet Pack Guy's EPF message from June 22, 2012 JetPackGuyMessageAugust92012.png|Jet Pack Guy's EPF message from August 8, 2012 JetPackGuyMessageAugust302012.png|Jet Pack Guy's EPF message from August 30, 2012 JatPeckGiy.png|Close Up in messages Others jetpackguyfigure.png|A small figure of Jet Pack Guy in Card-Jitsu when Gary's power card is played. JetPackGuyExposed.png|Jet Pack Guy's identity revealed in the newspaper. See also *Jet Pack Adventure *PSA Secret Missions *Jet Pack *Dot *P.S.A. *EPF *Gary Category:Elite Agents Category:PSA Category:DS Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:People Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Jet-Pack Category:Black Tie Category:Black Suit Category:Black Sunglasses Category:EPF Earpiece Category:EPF Category:Agents Category:Homepage Category:Non meetable characters Category:2011 Category:2012